A Winter Wonderland
by Tesina Gela Gardner
Summary: At a Day Care center, 9 year old Sasuke and Naruto have fun playing in the snow. SasuNaru Fluff! Believe it! XDDD


Summary: At a daycare center, 9 year old Sasuke and Naruto have fun playing in the snow. SasuNaru Fluff! Believe it!!! XDDD

Disclaimer: Kawaii Sasuke and Naruto do not belong to me.

A/N: This just popped into my mind...and I still wonder how...O.o Something short and sweet.

Warning: Shorter than a hair on a bald guy...XD lolz

**A Winter Wonderland **

* * *

"Wah Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said tugging on Sasuke's sleeping bag. "Let's go play in the snow!"

_Ugh... why me of all people..._ Sasuke thought ripping Naruto's hands away from his bag. "Why don't you go and ask Gaara, I'm sure he would _love _to play in the snow with you." He grounded out.

"Awww but Sasuke-teme! You're the only one that's awake right now! Everybody else has fallen asleep!" Naruto said, pointing to all the other children asleep in their own sleeping bags.

"That's because it's nap time Naruto...now go back to sleep." Sasuke then turned around to face the other way in his sleeping bag.

Naruto pouted, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Not before long as Sasuke was closing his eyes, he again felt another tug on his sleeping bag. _What the hell?_

"Naruto, what are yo-" Sasuke then noticed that Naruto's sleeping bag was empty. _Oh crap...where did he get to this time, doesn't he know that he can get into big trouble..ugh... he's such a dobe. _Sasuke then unzipped his sleeping bag and strode over to the closet filled with coats and lunch boxes. And of course, Naruto's coat was missing.

_That usuratonkachi..._ He then grabbed his coat and made his way towards the back door of the day care center. _I can't believe I'm doing this.._he thought as he opened the door and walked into the blazing cold of the outside world.

* * *

Naruto grinned happily as he made the bottom of a snowman. _Hehe...Sasuke's gonna love this... _Naruto then rolled out another mound for the body.

_We'll do the head of the snowman together..._Naruto thought smiling to himself. _I wonder when he'll be here...oh speaking of the devil...he's on his way!_

"Dobe. What in heavens name are you doing out here?!" Sasuke walked even closer so he was barely brushing shoulders with Naruto.

"You could've gotten yourself in trouble...and plus iwasworried..." Sasuke mumbled, a bright red cherry blush on his face.

"Eh? What did yah say Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said innocently staring at Sasuke with curious baby blue eyes.

"Erm..." Sasuke blushed even harder, _Damnit..._ "I uhh.. I said I was worried..." Sasuke said stammering. _Oh god...I think he hates me now._

"Nyah, Sasuke-teme... I didn't know yah cared!" Naruto gave Sasuke a cute little bear hug. Sasuke stood there mouth agaped.

_Then he doesn't hate me..._ He thought moving his arms so that they can go around Naruto's waist.

Naruto then let go of Sasuke and he started blushing hard..."Ne Sasuke-teme, do yah wanna help me finish building this snowman?"

"Uh..sure why not?"

So for the rest of the night Sasuke and Naruto proceeded to build the rest of the snowman, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be inside.

"Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto are missing!" Shizune said, frantically running around Tsunade's office, "Where could they have possibly gone?!" She shouted pulling out her hair.

"Shizune calm down, they are ok, look." Tsunade opened the blinds to let her look outside. Sasuke and Naruto were currently engaged in a snowball fight. Sasuke just got hit in the face with a snowball, and Naruto was holding his stomach while laughing.

"Oh." Shizune said, looking out the window, "Aww look how cute they are!"

"I know!" Tsunade said. Tsunade and Shizune then spent the rest of the time watching Sasuke and Naruto play in the snow. The two 9 year olds were just too adorable to be put in time out. So when they came in after a long game of snowball war, Shizune never said anything to them. Naruto was kinda creeped out when he found her smiling at them. But then shrugged and thought nothing of it as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged him back towards the sleeping bags.

* * *

Whoot!! XDDD lolz...Aww wasn't this sooooooooo cuteeeeee!! XDDD


End file.
